


youre not gone you cant be

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Confession, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: after John dies, Dave continues to send messages.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider





	youre not gone you cant be

TG: dude

TG: i know its been a while since you last messaged me

TG: but i needed to tell you something important

TG: i miss you

TG: and

TG: i dont know what the fuck im gonna do with out you

TG: i love you

TG: i honestly love you

TG: i need you back

TG: so please

TG: john just

TG: for my sake

TG: just

TG: just

TG: be alive


End file.
